gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Everybody Talks
Everybody Talks by Neon Trees is featured in The Role You Were Born To Play, the fifth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Jake and Kitty. After the scene between Ryder, Marley, Jake, and Kitty in the hallway, Kitty tells Jake she isn't as stupid as she looks and says she has the best audition song for "us." Jake asks "Us?" as the song begins. In the auditorium, Jake and Kitty sing Everybody Talks together. They dance with plenty of flirty moves and are able to pull off a flashy and lively performance that pleases the judges. Marley enters the auditorium backstage and watches them, upset and nearly in tears from what Kitty said before as she watches their chemistry. When Jake does the backflip, the four judges applaud him. They give each other a tight hug at the end of the performance and Marley walking away. The bell rings and the judges continue to applaud while Kitty and Jake are excited. Lyrics Jake: Ah Jake and Kitty: Aaah Aaaah Jake: Uh uh...mm...mm Hey baby won't you look my way I could be your new addiction Kitty: Hey baby what you gotta say? All you're giving me is fiction Jake: I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time Jake with Kitty: I found out that everybody talks Everybody talks, everybody talks Jake: It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt Kitty with Jake: I can hear the chit-chat Take me to your love shack Mama's always gotta back track When everybody talks back Jake: Hey honey you could be my drug You could be my new prescription Kitty: Too much can be an overdose All this trash talk make me itchin' Jake with Kitty: Oh my, my dear Everybody talks, everybody talks Everybody talks, Jake: Too much It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt Kitty with Jake: I can hear the chit-chat Take me to your love shack Mama's always gotta back track When everybody talks back Jake and Kitty: Never thought I'd live To see the day When everybody's words got in the way, oh! Jake: Yeah, yeah Kitty: Oh, woah Jake and Kitty: Ohhh Jake: Hey sugar show me all your love All you're givin' me is friction Kitty: Hey sugar what you gotta say? Jake: It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt Kitty with Jake: I can hear the chit-chat Take me to your love shack Mama's always gotta back track When everybody talks back Jake and Kitty: Everybody talks, everybody talks Everybody talks, everybody talks Everybody talks, everybody talks...back Jake: It started with a whisper (Kitty: Everybody talks, everybody talks) And that was when I kissed her (Kitty: Everybody talks, everybody talks) Jake and Kitty: Everybody talks Everybody talks...back! Uh! Trivia *This is the first song that Kitty has a solo in. *When this video was put on the GleeOnFox channel on YouTube, it was titled Good Time, rather than Everybody Talks. However, this mistake was quickly corrected. Gallery Jitty.gif Jitty1.gif Jitty2.gif Jitty3.gif Jitty4.gif Jitty5.gif Jitty6.gif Kake.gif g_861333_0001.jpg glee.405.hdtv-lol.mp4_00145036.jpg Everybody Talks-Jake.jpg 3124490221_1_5_hp3yfAQ8.jpg 367292542_640.jpg Handhold jitty.gif EverybodyTalks jitty.gif Dancing jitty.gif CutestHUG jitty.gif everybody talks jake.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner